


A Thank You Will Do

by B_Rated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Iruka has been adjusting well to the title of headmaster but one staff member in particular is giving him a hard time in the way she tries to influence his love life.





	A Thank You Will Do

Iruka sighed, setting down his tea cup. “What is it, Anko?”

He was still getting used to his title as Director, but afternoon tea was a precious thing to him now. It helped him refocus for the second half of the day yet to come.

“Oh, I was just wondering if you’ve seen Kakashi-sama lately?” She leaned against his doorway liked she tended to do now every few weeks.

She wasn’t exactly subtle about her intentions. Ever since she had seen an interaction between them at a meeting regarding the academy operations she would not stop pestering him. _“Kakashi-sama sure is fit for a man his age.”… “He’s not much older than you are right?”… “You must have some fond memories of being around Team Seven when they were just brats.”… “You two go way back, I bet.”…_

“I have no reason to see the Hokage,” Iruka answered nearly the same as he always did.

“Not a professional one,” she winked at him.

He sighed again. “Anko, he is an old acquaintance. Nothing more. Please go.”

She did but not without one final opinion on the Hokage’s bachelor status. The rest of his school day passed as expected. A few problem students. A few innocent pranks to reprimand.

He decided to stop for ramen on the way home, feeling nostalgic for the days he spent with Naruto, talking about his adventures.

He was surprised to see Kakashi seated on one of the stools at the counter. “Kakashi-sama, I didn’t think you liked ramen.”

Kakashi waved. “No ‘sama’, sensei. I’ve told you before. And Naruto dragged me out.”

“Naruto was here?” Iruka asked, welcoming himself to sit besides him.

“Yeah, yeah. He left though. Had to get home to the little ones.”

Iruka smiled. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him. How are they?”

“Good,” Kakashi shared and began retelling the stories Naruto had told him.

Iruka was thankful, laughing with the former jonin as they brought up more and more memories. Things had changed so much. Everyone’s lives so busy now. But it was nice to slow down and talk with a friend. 

“We should do this more often,” Iruka said suddenly. 

Kakashi smiled and nodded. “That would be nice.”

Iruka laughed and shook his head looking down at his empty bowl.

“What?” Kakashi asked, not sure why that was so funny.

“Anko…” he answered without actually answering. “Nothing. Thank you for staying, Kakashi-sam-san. Kakashi-san.” Iruka paid for his own meal and stood to leave the restaurant, glancing over at the pictures on the wall. So much has changed. He felt like the world was moving too fast at times.

“Eh, I should be going too,” Kakashi agreed, standing and walking out with him. “So what was that about Anko?” His tone was friendly enough, giving the impression that he was smiling. “If you’re considering asking her out I think you two would make a good pair.” 

Iruka was so surprised by that a single loud laugh burst from his throat in some undignified shout. He put his hand over his mouth and looked over at the Hokage, coughing off his embarrassment. He shook his head, finding humor in the situation. “Between her trying to set me up with you and you set me up with her, I feel like I should just recommend you two together.” 

Kakashi blinked, not laughing like Iruka thought he would. “You and me?”

He appeared to be thinking while Iruka was turning red, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s silly. You know Anko. The thought of it! You and me… I’m sorry I brought it up. I keep telling her that-”

“Is it really?” Kakashi asked, though seemingly more to himself.

“What?” Iruka was confused.

“Silly,” Kakashi said. Then he chuckled gently and shook his head suddenly. “Sorry to keep you, sensei. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He turned, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked away. Leaving Iruka to ponder those words for the rest of the night. 

_“Is it really?”_

Had Kakashi actually considered it in those few seconds? And why did he drop it? Not dismissing it, but just changing the subject to say goodbye. 

And why was Iruka so worried about it now!? Why did he care what Kakashi thought when he had already refused the idea? Had he wanted Kakashi to consider it?

No! Of course not! They were too different from each other. They weren’t even friends. Besides he was too old for this childish romance story anyway. He needed to stop thinking about this and get some sleep.

Iruka’s work wasn’t easy. Most days it was downright difficult. He was exhausted, overworked, and couldn't imagine doing anything else. He appreciated his staff and made sure they knew it. He dealt life lessons now, especially to difficult students, instead of textbook shinobi code of conduct.

It was tiring but so rewarding.

And currently he was having a hard time focusing. 

Anko saw something he didn’t. Kakashi apparently saw it too, maybe. He didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Iruka gathered up his paperwork and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him. He made his rounds through the school building that was much larger now than when he was a chunin. 

Life really did move fast. 

He stopped in the hall, seeing Anko walking with some work of her own in her arms. He hesitated a second before calling out and catching up to her.

“Good afternoon, sensei. Was there something I can help you with?” She, like many others he had known him awhile, still used his old title. He didn't mind, and he actually prefered it. Maybe he and Kakashi weren't that different in some ways.

“Actually…” he started awkwardly, not really sure what he had planned to ask her. “I was just wondering why you think Kakashi-sama and I seem suited for each other?” He knew he was blushing and he hated himself a little for it. He was in his late thirties, acting like a school child.

Anko grinned. Usually whenever she tried to push the Hokage on him, Iruka would sigh or roll his eyes. This time he came to her. “You can’t see the way you look at each other.”

That just confused Iruka more. “What do you mean?”

She shook her head, laughing as she walked on down the hall.

What a strange thing to say. What an even stranger notion. Kakashi looked at him the same as everyone else did. He was friendly and offered advice if he ever needed it. It had really been that way ever since they met, fourteen or so years ago. There was a very small window where he hadn’t trusted the jonin, but he had come to trust him and his decisions regarding Naruto and the village. He believed Kakashi to be a good leader. But that was it. 

There were no secretly harbored feelings. No long, pining stares. He didn't know what Anko had meant. What she thought she saw.

With Anko’s funny ideas of romance in mind, he went to the Tower on his lunch break. It had been some time since he had worked in any of the offices there. He had no need to regularly visit the central structure of the village, so seeing new faces of younger shinobi going about the routines that used to be his gave him a sort of strange nostalgia.

One face he instantly recognized made him smile. 

“Good afternoon, sensei,” Nara Shikamaru greeted warmly. “What brings you here today?”

Iruka liked seeing his former students. They were all so grown up now, successful, no longer the green genin he worried so much about as they went out into the shinobi world. “It’s good to see you, Shikamaru. I'm um, here to see the Hokage.” He wasn’t sure why it felt like such an odd thing to say. 

“Oh, is something going on at the academy?” Shikamaru was instantly concerned, thinking up scenarios why the headmaster would need to see the Hokage on short notice.

Iruka laughed tensely, trying to reassure the Nara. “No, no. It’s a uh, personal matter.”

Shikamaru looked back seeming almost confused, thinking about what that could mean before he blushed and smiled, scratching the back of his head. “O-oh… Well, Kakashi-sama isn’t here right now. He got called away for a meeting with the Daimyo,” he shared. “I could take a message for him if you want? Or I'm sure he’ll be back by dinner time. Since it’s a- ‘personal’ matter.” 

Iruka had no idea why the younger man had gotten so flustered all of a sudden. He shook his head. “You can tell him I was looking for him if you like. But it’s nothing urgent. Thank you, Shikamaru.” 

They nodded, exchanged pleasantries, and went separate ways. Iruka paused in his walk back to the school. How many people thought him and Kakashi were… _him and Kakashi._

What were they seeing that he wasn’t?

That night he laid down in his bed after another long day, looking forward to the coming weekend. He had no plans, but was almost considering asking Hinata if she wouldn't mind setting another place at the Uzumaki table.

He tried not to impose on them too much, but he really enjoyed seeing Boruto and Himawari.

His days could be a little lonely at times.

In the morning he went through his routine as usual, only instead of leaving for work he sat at his table with a cup of tea and the paper. He enjoyed his leisure days.

Iruka was a little surprised by a knock on his door. He almost expected to see Naruto but it wasn’t the young father that greeted him. “Hello, sensei… I'm not interrupting anything am I?” Kakashi asked with a wave and warm tone.

“No, of course not, Hokage-sama. What can I do for you?”

“Oh. I heard you were looking for me…” Kakashi said, awkwardly, still smiling.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. “I was, but it wasn’t anything worth seeing me at home about. Um, come in. I just made tea.”

Kakashi bowed his head in a sort of thanks as he crossed the threshold. Iruka poured the second cup as Kakashi removed his sandals. “Thank you, Iruka-sensei.”

“It is the least I can do for you, Kakashi-san. I feel bad that you thought you needed to come see me.”

“Mah, it was really just an excuse to get out of the office.” He accepted the mug set in front of his seat at the table.

Iruka stopped smiling, realizing that he was doing it too much. Huh.

Kakashi looked at the mug in front of him. “So what was it you needed me for?”

“I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I hope our friendship hasn’t been effected.”

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. “Do you consider us friends?”

“Oh, well, I guess not…” he laughed awkwardly. “I only meant that I hope nothing has changed.”

“I see,” Kakashi said, missing the previous humor in his voice but he picked it up before speaking again. “Well, I think I’ll be going.” He put his hands on the table as he stood. “Shouldn’t be away for too long.”

Iruka nodded, understanding with a warm smile. “Have a good day, Kakashi-sama.” He walked with him, waited as he pulled back on his shoes and then closed the door behind him. 

Kakashi usually downed meals or drinks when no one was looking, he had gotten really good at it. Iruka thought nothing of him making their visit such a short one until he got back to the table and found Kakashi’s tea untouched.

Had he been insulted by something Iruka had said? How did he keep making this worse? 

Iruka spent the whole weekend thinking about it. Wondering what to do. What if Kakashi did think of him, them, the way others did. Had Iruka accidently broke his heart? 

But that wasn’t likely. Kakashi would have told him a long time ago about his true feelings.

Except no, he wouldn't have. Kakashi wasn’t that kind of man.

Iruka’s head was spinning.

After struggling through the first school day back he decided to stop this stupid back and forth doubt and worry. He went to the Hokage's office long after several desk working shinobi had gone home for the day.

He didn’t know if Kakashi would still be there or not, but he hoped. Iruka was both relieved and strangely nervous finding him where he thought he would, sitting at his desk, leaning on his hand, staring down at paperwork.

It made him smile, knowing that Kakashi would detest an office job. 

Kakashi looked up, dropping his hand. “Hello, headmaster. It’s sort of late isn’t it?”

Iruka wondered why the formality. When Kakashi called him sensei it was almost affectionate. Why was he just realizing this now?

“Um I wanted to- I guess I should apologize again, Kakashi-” Sama? San? Did it matter?

The man looked down as he stood from his chair. He was quiet and Iruka started to panic. “I mean, it was wrong of me to speak for the both of us. I don’t know your- I don’t know if- You could-” how was he supposed to say this?

“Iruka,” Kakashi was calm and tethering in the face of Iruka’s confusion. 

Maybe they were nothing alike because they were more compatible.

“You didn't need to come here and apologize,” Kakashi went on. “Your feelings on the matter are clear. So there’s nothing to worry about.” He closed his eyes but it didn't really look like he was smiling.

That's not why Iruka had gone to the Hokage. Why he had worried so much the past few days. “Kakashi… do you- Why do you think we’d make a good pair?”

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I don't know anything for certain, but my guess is that people just want you to be happy, sensei.”

Iruka smiled. That wasn't what he had meant and he was sure Kakashi knew it. But it felt good to be back on friendly terms. “I was wrong before, Kakashi-san. I do consider us friends.” He bowed his head to the Hokage. “I'll let you get back to work. Goodnight.”

As he left Iruka felt really good about the exchange. They were back to normal, back to what they were before he accidentally mentioned Anko.

So why then was the man still in his head? 

He thought about Kakashi nearly every spare minute. The way his voice had sounded, his eyes had smiled. The way he avoided questions and giving full answers. 

The way his hair color changed subtly in different light and the rough scar that disappeared below his mask.

He had always thought of Kakashi as kind and strong, and not bad looking.

Why was he just realizing this now?

Iruka got home after another day at the academy and went straight to his bed. Too tired to think about making himself dinner. 

Had he always been denying these feelings? Is that why people saw more than he did? And if Kakashi had similar feelings than was it worth exploring?

 _”Is it really?”_ Kakashi’s voice echoed.

No, Iruka decided. 

He groaned and drug his hand over his face, rolling off his bed. It wasn’t too late to catch Kakashi in his office again.

He saw Shikamaru again as he made his way through the halls. He almost regretted choosing to be there. 

The Nara greeted him as if nothing was out of the ordinary. “Kakashi-sama’s in his office still.”

“He’s not too busy is he?” Iruka knew that was a stupid question. Of course he was busy, he was the Hokage.

Shikamaru just smiled. “Don’t worry, sensei, I'm sure he’d welcome a distraction.” He waved and walked on. “Goodnight.”

Iruka felt himself grinning, remembering that everyone already thought they were together. It made him feel a little less nervous.

“Oh, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi greeted as the man walked into his office. “I hope you’re not here to try and apologize again.”

“No,” Iruka laughed a little. “Well, maybe. No. I'm- not sure really.” He rubbed the back his head under his ponytail.

Kakashi looked back, patiently waiting for him to say something relevant.

“I wanted to tell you that I was wrong. About being wrong. No. That I- um… Well…” he sighed hard. “That night you sat with me over ramen, when I first mentioned the things Anko said about us, I was reminded of them because I saw you that way… And- I've actually been thinking that way about for a long time now, I just didn't realize it. Until that night, only I thought it was because Anko was putting the ideas in my head.”

Kakashi stood from his desk and walked around it. 

Iruka looked down at his feet, his face feeling warm. “I know I'm not making any sense. I said I didn't consider us friends because I didn’t, I always thought we were… something else but I didn't know what. I still don’t. I'm sorry I tried to simplify my feelings and wound up saying the wrong things. I just don’t- know… what we are? Or what I want… I sound like an idiot, don’t I?” He looked up carefully, not sure what to expect to see on Kakashi’s face. 

His dark eyes were soft, almost sympathetic as he put his hand on the headmaster’s shoulder. “You make sense to me,” he admitted.

Iruka smiled, a little relieved, but still unsure. “So… what does this mean?”

“Does it have to mean anything?” Kakashi asked back.

Iruka looked down again, thinking, stuck. “I’m not sure,” he answered honestly.

“Let’s go get some ramen, sensei. I’m starving,” Kakashi let him go to pass him. 

Iruka turned to follow. “You haven’t had dinner yet?”

“Have you?” 

“Oh, um. No,” Iruka laughed and held the back of his head as they walked down the winding hall. “I was… thinking about things.”

“Ma, I have a hard time when things are on my mind too,” Kakashi shared.

“As the Hokage I'm sure things are never not on your mind,” Iruka jested lightly.

“They aren’t when you’re around,” Kakashi said blankly, as if it was just a common fact.

Iruka felt himself blushing again. “Maybe- I’ll try to be around more often.”

“I’d like that,” Kakashi nodded with a smile.

Iruka stopped in his tracks, grabbing the Hokage's arm. 

“What?” Kakashi asked in concern.

“What will I tell Anko?”

FIN


End file.
